


The Pursuit of Happiness

by ElGatoLaNegra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, TW - CSA, TW- Cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElGatoLaNegra/pseuds/ElGatoLaNegra
Summary: Iruka Umino is pressured to marry, by his friends. Fellow teacher turned Wall Street Investor stumbles upon his elusive wonder woman, who aids him in coping with his trauma and with women (arranged by a matchmaker).Also on FF.Net





	The Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Beta, Sarcastic-Mommy, for her tireless editing and proofing of my W.I.P. - I can't thank her enough! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not condone underage people with elders, I will not. 
> 
> Warnings: CSA (Child Sexual Abuse), sexual abuse mentions, self-harm scars.
> 
> They're (Iruka Umino + Sakura Haruno) both above the age of consent and are legal adults in this story/W.I.P. 
> 
> Sakura will likely be a sexual surrogate/companion to aid his readjustment from his trauma. 
> 
> If you are not comfortable with this, I thank you for your time and ask that you please do not read anymore of this W.I.P with the following chapters (this story is posted on FF.Net/AO3).

“Iruka, you really need to get laid man.” His roommate's high pitched voice complained through his large touch screen phone as he sat on the partially rusted black 8’ rectangular picnic table during the academy’s lunchtime on the sweltering Wednesday. 

“Sure, sure.” Iruka’s voice lightly dismissed the man’s suggestion. From underneath his favorite oak tree canopy, the one nearest to the school’s gate Iruka observed both the lush sports field and blacktop used for recreational sports that were separated by the fence. His right hand was occupied with prodding the chicken salad in front of him using the bamboo fork’s tines, preparing it to be lifted to his famished mouth all while he heard Genma speak to him on the phone held by his left hand. 

“Dude lemme hook ya’ up with one of the women from my lil’ black book!” Genma’s voice enthusiastically suggested to the teacher in a suave tone. “You’re cooped up with the lil’ shits there, I might as well match you with a lady of your choice… Or for the night? Hmmmm~?”

“With one of your leftovers?” Iruka chewed the salad within his mouth then swallowed, “Or the random sex worker who’s just eager to service me?”

“Can be one or can be both, man!” The oversexed mechanic enthusiastically oozed from the receiver. “The more the merrier!”

“Hah!” he felt himself scoff at the man on the other side of the call, “I’m fine, no need to unnecessarily jump into a relationship, any kind of relationship.” 

Iruka remained content with his current status: single. 

Women were on the back burner for now. His education was of paramount importance as he recently became a recipient of a Master's degree in Finance, as a result of his career change. 

The financial benefits of being a Junior Analyst was a plus as it afforded him more opportunities to pursue a higher education besides his Bachelor's degree, all while juggling a rambunctious 21 year old brawny behemoth a son and managing to live with a sex crazed mechanic as his roommate. 

Thankfully his son, Naruto, moved out around age 18 much to Iruka’s parental dismay and managed to take care of himself using his various athletic scholarships and participation as a junior athlete in his undergraduate years. Iruka remembered finding the adorable five-year old runt early in his youth, living in their two bedroom flat in the slums and managing to scrape by with his low salary at the time. 

He was determined to assure his poverty-struck son that regardless of what college or university he would attend, that he, as a father would always support and unconditionally love him. 

This new degree meant less debt from his undergraduate years,which he almost succeeded to pay off and increased wages as a junior analyst meant a better livelihood for himself at the ripe age of 32. 

“Iruka, we care about you man.” Genma’s voice pleaded with the teacher, through the receiver.

Iruka’s gaze remained stoic as he resumed eating the salad while his roommate pressed, “Come on! Being an academy instructor at a combined school for brats with grades 8-12 must bore the fuck out of ‘ya! You’re not 21 anymore, doesn’t it get fucking depressing having all these snotty little shits drain the youth out of ‘ya…?”

Iruka finished half of the salad already as the oddly humid breeze blew across his frame in the midst of the September afternoon. I wish him and everyone would just stop pestering me about my life, they’re becoming overbearing at this point. He felt himself sigh into the device as the person on the other side was waiting to get an answer from him.

Iruka felt a frown form in response. 

“No, not really. You’re judging all these ‘brats’ with a broad brush.” He felt himself pause as his lips pursed and his eyebrows knitted as his freed right hand rubbed his aching temples to alleviate the throb of irritation that grew. “I wish everyone would cease their insistence that by being in a relationship all my problems would suddenly be ‘fixed’. Sex isn’t always the answer.”

“I told you numerous times that,” Iruka felt his brows scrunch some more in affirmation with the exclamatory statement, “I. Am. Fine.”

The man on the receiving end of the call grew silent at his utterance, on Iruka’s end he heard the cacophonous talk of the television echo within the confines of Genma’s room and the rasp of a woman's voice saying something along the lines of, ‘Babe, it’s too early to nag the man. Come here …’

Iruka didn’t need to hear the rest to comprehend the suggestion and what activities would follow for the sex-enthused man. His eyes grazed the field as he resumed consuming the meal in front of him, silently munching the crunchy Romaine lettuce leaves and enjoying the subtle tang of the Raspberry vinaigrette that complimented the grilled chicken on his taste buds. 

“Iruka, I know some part of you is unsatisfied with this seclusion of yours.” Damn, that accursed man’s intuition. His mind couldn’t help but hiss at Genma’s elusive jab.

“Don’t make me resort to much … Unsavory measures to persuade you to reconsider your position.” Genma’s voice trailed off into a silent threat, Iruka felt his mouth form a straight line as he rolled his chocolate orbs. Damn everyone, damn him!

Knowing Genma, he’ll make his life hell along with his pack of noisy friends. After all, Genma was the man who never made empty threats. An example being poor Ebisu, longtime friend of both men, being the testament to this god awful pack mentality his roommate and their friends held. Ebisu was in a delicate moment in his life as he became mopey and lugubrious due to a previous breakup at age 29. 

It all began when Genma gave poor Ebisu a deadline to date or gain companionship within the next two to three months. After the man failed to deliver on Genma’s requisite. Chaos and hedonism ensued. Thanks to Genma’s influential role over Iruka’s mature friend group, Ebisu met the ‘fix’ to his rut, a woman named Asami. She proved herself to be a true succubus in the unsavory one night stand Genma enjoyed three months previously.

Iruka found himself reconsidering his relationship status thanks to a menial threat from his roommate, he felt at a loss at the situation as he bit his lip in ambivalence. “... Fine, what are you thinking of ?”

“There’s this service that finds you a broad all for a nominal fee,” Genma informed him with gusto, “Hatake was under the same situation as you until he called and requested their help. It wasn’t 100% successful, but it worked. Some fancy exotic broad he got ‘matched’ with, hot too. Shame he didn’t feel compatible with her, the chick’s knockers were fucking huge, man!”

“Smoking hot!”

Iruka’s mind zoomed at the forethought of a prearranged relationship and multiple questions of ‘what if?’ arose as Genma continued, “Dude! It’s been advertised everywhere for years! There are multiple agencies to choose from and they’re legal! Kakashi fucked up being the stingy ass he is, he paid like $87.00 for that broad to be pre arranged for him, you can do much better with all your — erm, attributes.” 

Oh, god. He felt the dread loom over him within the shadows of the tree, the bamboo fork fell out of his hand onto the top of the salad. 

“Iruka, don’t force me to bring home those damn newspapers and circle them. You know I will, and I’ll prearrange you.” Genma’s voice stern this time as he heard his feet pace around minutes later during the dead silence on Iruka’s end. “Iruka, are you there?”

“Yeah… No, you’re not about to solicit an underage girl to become my sex-slave or whatever you think I need to ‘fix’ my ‘crippling loneliness’.” Iruka raised his voice as he stood abruptly at this injustice with hand raised to point a declarative index finger as he reprimanded his roommate, “You know what? I’m fucking exhausted from your pusshy behaviour and our friend group's attempts to control me.”

A light bulb shone with such zeal within his fore thoughts at the solution as he declared, “I’m gonna find one of those agencies and find the most enchanting women to shove my happiness down your damn throats!”

His smooth voice raised more octaves as he shouted menacingly, “And when I will, you will drown in your demise when I’ll introduce you all to the sexiest woman you will ever see and envy my relationship!” 

Iruka’s eyes glowed with eagerness at the response as his face froze with vengeance, “You hear that, you meddling bastard?!” 

His ears picked up the flow of water from a faucet pouring into a cup and the patter of feet approaching the device as it was laid flat on the granite counter. He heard it being moved, as it was probably raised as man’s throat gulped the water clamorously with each swallow. 

Once the man heard a satisfied ‘ah’, Genma spoke back to him. 

“Sure, we’ll see when that happens.” Genma cooly challenged Iruka, “If that happens, you can parade her around for us. We’ll even bet on it. let’s say …together ...$1000 or so , after all, this is a special occasion. If your girlfriend will be as authentic and glamorous as you’ve said, I’ll gladly put my money where my mouth is and so will our friends.” Smug bastard. “If not, you’re getting set up with one from a service or with a friend of one of our broads... To never be lonely … Again.” 

“Oh, you will.” Iruka shot back indignant in affirmation, “I’ll gladly fuck her with you listening in, just like you’ve done to me in the past, you sex-deviant with egomaniacal tendencies.”

“Again, sure.” Genma seemed bored with him as his voice dragged on, “I know who I am, I can’t say the same about you. Best of luck with your search and I hope you’ll find this…” He heard Genma haughtily scoff before going back to the device to mock him, “EnChAnTrEsS of yours.” 

“Bye!” Genma hung up on him after waging the assault on Iruka’s virility. Iruka promptly sat down, mind sinking into his thoughts as his elbows raised with his hands clasping in front of his face and touching his cupid’s bow, his eyes weary and perturbed brows knit once more. 

Around him the scenery was unmoving as the minutes passed with Iruka in deep contemplation of the existential crisis.

“What the hell did I just do to myself?” Iruka’s ambivalence shook his voice at the damning situation he made for himself. He rested himself in this position for 15 more minutes almost exhausting his lunch break. 

He headed back into the school with five minutes to spare, after cleaning up the remains of his lunch,

Iruka’s hand me down dark-brown leather loafers stomped on the school’s concrete walkway as his fisted hands remained unmoving from his sides. His chocolate tresses were held with a black rubber band in a centered ponytail on the back of his head with some strands of hair framing his forehead to complement his disheveled business appearance as he passed by a trio of eight graders late for class. 

His mesomorphic body made anticipatory strides to the eastern hall towards the teacher's lounge. His thick and angular dark chocolate eyebrows knitted with worry and a bewildered gaze settled in his almond-shaped, brown colored orbs at the conservation that was replaying in his mind. He felt his rectangular jaw lock tight and his voluptuous lips pursed. He really cared for his friends, and Genma was like a brother to him but this situation was scary and infuriating him. 

His hand gripped the metal door to open it and enter the teacher’s lounge, sliding it open and closed behind him. His shoes made subtle taps on the smooth carpeting as he walked into the spacious room, where two sets of four divided cubicles rested separated by the walkway. His cubicle was on the far right corner as he trudged down the spacious walkway and turned, walking past the vacant desk next to his. 

He rushed to sit into his wheeled office chair, his back facing the wall behind him as his hands rested flat on the wooden desk. The 6’x6′ modular space with 53″ high cubicle shielded his coltish body movements, thankfully behind the semi-frosted paneling. Student’s could walk in from the outside and meet teachers during their posted office hours, which was nice and accommodating since he could meet privately with his own students whom were at-risk or anxiety riddled to discuss things comfortably. 

Iruka taught finance, sex-education and basic arithmetic at the ‘inner-city’ public academy. 

He had a part time position for the 15 weeks of marking period of both the Fall-Winter and Spring-Summer semesters. The rest of his time, he worked as a part-time teacher on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at the academy and alternated as a part-time junior research analyst Tuesdays and Thursdays with weekends (with Sunday off) at an Asset management firm within Konoha’s business district a couple of blocks away from the academy on Wall Street. 

How he managed the two? Tight scheduling and a never-ending supply of good ol caffeine!

Iruka’s temples throbbed from the unneeded stress caused by Genma and his friend group, as he struggled to gather his laptop from underneath his desk, where he left it to charge. The navy - button down collared shirt was held by the constraining black tie which was deftly moved by the man’s left index finger as he hooked it and dragged it downward to release himself from the confines of the tie. Iruka’s body was complemented by the business-formal wear, this increased his confidence significantly, away from the outside world. Wearing these ‘boring’ office clothes were liberating from the decision fatigue of the world to him, and he couldn’t have it any other way. 

His mind stirred with anxiety as he set the laptop up upon the desk. His hands trembled gently as the laptop was opened and started up, to begin his search. Iruka’s right hand gripped the lever below his seat, releasing the pressure to lower himself down as his feet met the floor to alleviate the impending social fatigue from his peers that surrounded him. No one seemed to observe the man as he sneakily adverted himself from them, a relieved sigh came from his hushed lips and eyes closed briefly to calm his racing heartbeat. 

Come on, man! You fought alongside your fellow veterans in Desert Storm for christ sake! You survived PTSD riddled dreams and attacks, you can do a simple web search to find a woman! We’re over the trauma now, we need to MOVE ON!

Note that Iruka wasn’t fearful of women of any age, not at all. It was more troublesome with women in their 20s to 40s in basic social interaction. In his past, he was well with children and adolescents. But his distrust of older, mature women daunted his stimuli and conscious. 

Having an older woman take control of you in all manners and coerce you into a sexual relationship at a vulnerable age, has definitely changed his perspective on older women, as he matured into his twenties from the incident at age 13. 

Being degraded by a female sexual predator and to have coercive intercourse with that wench caused traumatic aversions to older women. Personally, he couldn’t allow himself to be touched in any form or be alone with a specimen of the fairer gender, unless he knew and consented to them doing such activities. 

In the present, Iruka struggled sexually as a result, and because of his apprehension, from that day, he strayed away from complete intercourse with mature woman, one could argue that older women in general, all together. Thus, he became much more sexually introverted, an asexual as one could say. 

Masturbation was slightly pleasurable but due to his low libido, it was tiresome and needed piteous preparation by the man. There was the will, as the man would ensure that he isolated himself completely to do the act of masturbation, in the safety and privacy of his home, room or shower. 

Acts of intimacy were in the highest regard for the man, he was a hopeless romantic at heart still. He found a high distinction between sex and intimacy, he could live without much sex … As for intimacy, he required vast amounts of it. 

If he was comfortable with a woman, which rarely happens, he would engage in a lengthy caress or extensive hand holding. The man acknowledged his yearning for such intimacy and found himself usually in the comfort of men for such … acts. 

He wasn’t gay, he knew that. 

He liked women, he knew that very well as he only had one partner and that included the assault. 

But, he didn’t yearn for sex. 

The man had a profound need for intimacy which wasn’t sexual in nature. It was a craving, an insatiable ebb that ignited the kindling, it was often a persistent, constant hankering for companionship; intimacy such as deep conversations, hugging, mutual affection and affirmation. 

Truth be told, his personal platonic and non-sexual list could go on. 

Unfortunately, the man was surrounded by sexually driven men of all orientations (gay, straight, bisexual, asexual, etc.) and most of the bonding was thankfully heavily platonic. He could say he was pretty familiar with the men in his life, enjoying their companies and usually seen with a smile in their presence. 

When interacting with the women in his circle, he was a completely different person. As far as he knew, he was usually a little tense but cordial around them. He’d feel safer within a group rather than with a single woman, being alone with a brought on adverse sentiments for the man. 

Truthfully, he’d secretly pine for such affection to quell the deep desires as he observed the men within his circle attain happiness and contentment in their lives, unlike himself. 

When it comes to women, short periods of hand holding and extremely brief touches, like hugging or poking), he can stomach if he’s aware and expecting them, in a person or professional setting. However, anything above that proved unfathomable for his senses. 

His well hidden trauma remained concealed until he broke down in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi, his mentor since age 5. He wrestled with the burdensome trauma of the abuse after age 13, seeking refuge in his faith and later in life, in the hands of mental professionals.

Iruka’s eyes traveled to his exposed wrists, focusing on the healed self-harm scars that reminded him of that day. He never shared that experience, not before confiding in Hiruzen about being that 1 in 6 boys to be sexually abused by someone who they knew, causing turmoil when it was found out that an orphan teenager, was assaulted by his caregiver. Formerly, a once trusted woman. 

His left hand’s flawless fingertips smoothed over his scars which were fully healed but still a shade lighter than his olive tawny skin tone. He felt his eyes soften more as he felt the slightly puckered skin, the memories surging through him and precariousness from his trauma hindering rational thoughts. 

His lips pressed together as his jaw tightened once more as his conscious mind and his irrational subconscious clashed at the repressed trauma. Iruka’s right hand trembled as it traveled upward to the keyboard, while the other struggled to grip it tightly. 

No, yes. Yes, no. Do it, no! 

Iruka’s irises danced at the inevitable, then restraining himself as he swiftly placed his hands back from the keyboard on the desk in front of him. His hands trembled once more as he tried to calm his accelerated breathing, his chest felt tight signaling him to lower his head onto the desk to calm his anxiety attack triggered by his repression and social anxiety. In minutes, he was able to quell his breathing. 

“M-maybe I’m not r-ready…” He quivered to himself quietly. Yes, you are. 

“I attended the meetings. I’ve spoken with therapists. I’ve gotten the prescriptions. My abuser got punished,” Iruka harshly confessed to himself as his forehead rested on his folded arms, “What the fuck is wrong with me?!”. 

There’s nothing wrong with us, nothing at all. You’ve done everything you could except confront your trauma head-on, the shrink did all she could for us. We’re cowering in fear at this crippling trauma, the best thing we can do is act on it. 

Be proactive!

“Ugh, god damn it.” He groaned in agony with his face buried within the space of his folded arms on top of the desk, “I despise when my consciousness is right.” 

Isn’t there a place near work like that? I think it’s called The Match made into Heaven or some shit. Match R’ Us? 

“I think it’s actually named the Match Made in Heaven…” Iruka mustered up the strength to sit up at the thought. His hands now back on the keyboard still, taking deep calming breaths to reassure and /steady himself. Baby keypad clicks.

Iruka’s index finger slowly typed the matchmaking business name in the search bar, The Match Made in Heaven. 

13,000 suggestions found.

Near you:   
The Match Made in Heaven, LLC. * Matchmaking service*   
1413 Ivy Lane, Konoha City 131469   
(856) 413 - 6990

M-F: 8:30 a.m. - 5:30 p.m. 

“Ivy-lane?” Iruka’s index finger slipped up the mouse to click on the ‘maps’, further clarifying the information . His mind registered the familiar street, “ That’s three blocks away from Konoha’s business district.” Using street view, Iruka noticed the lush wisteria surrounding the company’s sign made up by the yellow lettering on a fiery colored background, identifying The Match Made in Heaven. 

The two interior glass swing doors had aluminum frames and a silver metal pull. There were different plants that framed the small office embedded into the alley wall. A couple of taps of his mouse revealed another hanging storefront sign protruding from the alley, one that looked familiar. Upon further investigation recognized Ichiraku’s Ramen, the place where Naruto would occasionally drag him to dinner. The Matchmaking service was within the business district and near his second job, 10-minute walk was all it took. 

From the school to the business district there was a 10-15 minute subway ride or he needed to walk three or so blocks. If he were to reach the dating service offices, his best hope was to make it after work… Or not.

Iruka still had some teaching to do, the remainder being spent on tutoring students before he promptly dismissed them at 2:30 p.m. 

The students dispersed from the large academy located near the center of the city and headed in multiple directions via bus or by foot. Iruka walked down the spacious linoleum hallway of the school’s East wing, where the math and science courses were held towards the campus center that housed the main doors and academic offices. 

Students didn’t care to acknowledge him as he passed them on his way towards the back of the school where bus transportation was offered. The academy located in the urban city of Konoha educated roughly 1,400 students of all ages with a student-teacher ratio of 14:1. 

Classes held 15 to 20 students, covering various age groups, each having to take different courses held by one instructor or another. The classes inside the academy were held in very spacious rooms with central air, that held 3 or 4 computers and a whiteboard used for instruction. Roughly 80 percent of the classrooms had overhead projectors, overused solid wooden tables and arm desks with partially rusted baskets to hold the textbooks. The academy itself was rich in architecture, with various halls that housed lockers and classrooms alike. The 780 square foot rooms, 30 by 26 feet classrooms were newly renovated for all grade levels due to a generous donation from an alumnus. 

It was his conviction that every child deserves a bountiful education, regardless of what socio-economic level they come from. The majority of his students came from lower and working classes, most cushioned by free programs offered by the academy as the result of being near or below the poverty levels. 

Which is the reason were free lunch programs, tutoring services, afterschool programs and busing provided by the academy. 

Making his way to the campus center, he waved to a security guard. He continued his walk back to his office to clock out and gather his things in order to get everything ready so he could head to his second job that started at 4 p.m. His content smile brightened his face when thoughts of pursuing his passion of finance after this month surfaced .

Being a teacher from the age of 23, was an appreciable beginning to the man despite earning $45,000 salary which equated to ~$3,750 per month. The sum was further diminished to $1,600 due to adulting). 

It was odd to earn less than $22.50 per hour as a part-timer. Roughly, 5 to 15 percent of his salary was invested or saved. That totaled to a $865.38 per week decrease as he felt himself burn out, budgets tightened and the salary was slashed more than 6 months prior. He was always grateful for the opportunity and career to establish himself for the chance to instruct students like himself - poor, underprivileged, underrepresented - for the chance to enhance their lives and give them a bigger chance to a brighter future. 

It was time for a career change, a lucrative life-altering career shift. 

A glimmer of luck to make above $75,000 plus commissions, or something. The scrumptious career offer of a lifetime to pursue economics f, something he could see himself doing for many years to come, after all, he loved finance! 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … 

At 2:56 p.m., Iruka clocked out with his work bag housing his laptop slung across his shoulder as he excited the lounge. He hummed to himself as he departed from the school, walking across the bustling sidewalks, numerous bodies walking around him to their own destinations, on the asphalt road. Iruka’s loafers tapped on the concrete sidewalk as he passed many shops, businesses, and people. 

At 3:15 p.m., he reached the business district headed to the six-story building on Ivy Street, four blocks away from the district’s center. 

His body halted by the alley where the matchmaking service was located, on Ivy-lane. 

Iruka’s chocolate eyes locked on like magnets on the woman's form ten feet away from him, the silent alleyway where the business was located was deserted except for the woman's form. His skeptical mind halted at the thought of approaching the woman preservation instincts kicking in. 

Though, he was subconsciously panicking, he made the conscious decision to wander a bit closer to the pink-haired woman’s form to gain further observation. 

Now, he felt himself fall into step next to her humming form.

She remained peaceful and unbothered while contented at her task, rearranging flowers with her petite dainty hands and trimming the wisteria with small burgundy-handled shears. 

Iruka’s eyes hovered on the exotic woman's face to study her with unwavering attention, her quietly humming softly lulling him as his eyes raked her form once more. 

The exotic woman’s hypnotic jade green orbs relaxed as she tenderly took care to her flowers in front of her, her creamy skin slightly rosy as she continued her soft melody. 

Her petite and pouty lips upturned in a serene smile rounded nicely to accentuate her high cheekbones with the most innocent matching dimples, contrasting with her sensual lashes that seemed to enlarge her eyes.

Iruka could make up the shape of the petite woman's body, as her lithe and toned extremities were exposed by her dull crimson roughly-trimmed maxi dress. The halter silhouette gave an ample image of the swell of her breasts with its subtle plunge ending at her sternum, it complemented her nicely curved body and enhanced the plump outline of her rump. The lightweight crinkle texture of the fabric gave her the most effortless ethereal style as the sunlight shone on her body in little crepuscular rays from the slightly cloudy sky. 

She looks like a nymph with her petite ethereal body just like you see in Waterhouse paintings or perhaps she was a representative of theAmazons … 

The woman abandoned her sheers on the weathered wooden coffee table next to her, which was filled with various clay pots from which flowers sprouted. Her now-free right hand smoothed through her choppy cotton candy tresses, rearranging first her fringe that accentuated her square face and then moving to the locks that were growing down in choppy and wild layers to the middle of her back. Unexpectedly, while facing away from him, she bent down and reached into a medium-sized burlap bag at her feet. The prodigious curve of her dress clad’s callipygian buttocks became visible and he realized he failed to avert his gaze from the woman rummaging through the sack as she resumed humming serenely. 

Iruka was a bit surprised when he realised that his body was less than four feet away from the woman. He was facing her, as she was positioned in front of the window of the match-making business tending to the plants. 

Abruptly, the woman righted herself, her hands now holding two small eggplant colored fruits as her head turned slightly to address him with the warmest of smiles. 

“Sir, would you like to partake of my plums?” She spoke eloquently in an accent that emphasised her vowels, fluttering her eyes ever so demurely as her left arm outstretched to the man in front of her with the ripest of plums in her dainty soft-pink painted fingertipped hands. 

Iruka felt awestruck at the woman’s otherworldly appearance, dazed as he shuffled his legs closer to her once more. His left hand enclosed hers for an electrifying surge of warmth, taking the forbidden fruit into his hands and confidently biting into it with a satisfied sigh. 

He felt his milk chocolate eyes boldly gaze into her demure orbs, “I like plums, ma’am.”

The woman’s eyes glued on his while parting her lips to speak rather coquettishly, “Oh my. Oh my, sir.” 

“You charm me.” Her daring smile was the kindling to that yearning, betraying that feigned innocence behind the audacious twinkle. 

The women stepped a foot closer to the man, her arms clasped low in front of her with a flutter of her lashes. Her head tilted to her right side while curled tresses of hair caressed her face as she continued speaking, “I hope I’m not ill-mannered… I haven’t introduced myself, yet.”

She paused before beginning her introduction. Iruka couldn’t help but observe the woman intensely as she spoke, his interest piqued. 

“My name is Sakura.” She said while raising her hand to shake his, warmth radiating off her demure smile as Iruka finished his plum. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Come on, man! Hit that! He felt his thoughts scream like a rowdy fan at a game.   
Seal the deal!

Iruka felt the world pause around him, the air grew crisp and his breathing came to a halt just when his heart started rapidly beating an unsteady rhythm. DO IT! Just do it! 

His conscious’ words pushed him further as the increasing heartbeat pounded inside his eardrums with this brief pause. 

“I don’t bite … Hard. I assure you.” The feigned innocence in her eyes assured an anxiety riddled Iruka that she didn’t mean harm. The lump in his throat grew as the air surrounding him became warm and stuffy as his apprehension grew. 

Iruka’s hand shakily rose to meet hers, his body going into overdrive as his hand firmly gripped her soft dainty one. She’s cold. I’m so clammy and warm…,Gods this is embarrassing.

The two shook hands, Iruka felt the surge of exhilaration uplift his mood. Damn, she’s good. 

“M-My name is Iruka Umino, how do you do?” Iruka felt himself become suave like Genma with this newfound courage with the urbane tone of his voice. 

“You have amazing hands, they're quite well-kept and vigorous.” Sakura couldn’t help but compliment the man’s appearance, her now free hand somehow managing to feel one. Iruka didn’t feel anxious at all at the woman’s presence into his personal space, she was cordial and respectful so far with her caress of his hand. 

It was rude to be impolite or to reject a compliment, to him at least. 

He felt his other hand scratch behind his neck bashfully at the women’s compliment with a warm chuckle, “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

Iruka decided to push himself conversationally and mentally as he formulated the next compliment directed at the woman before him. “Y-You’re quite the ethereal woman, even when pruning those flowers.” 

What the hell is ‘QuItE tHe etHErIAl WoMEn’ even mean? We just insulted her, for fuck’s sake! What is she, a fucking nun?!’ His brain’s obliterated him in a mocking tone. 

“Oh, really?” She lifted her head to intensely inspect his orbs, lowering her eyelids in a smokey gaze. Iruka’s body temperature raised as he stepped closer to the woman, the two bodies invading their respective personal spaces. It was unnatural for him to be so drawn to this creature, to be so brazen to do something of this manner with a person of the opposite sex, let alone in the public. Perhaps this enrapturing creature cast one hell of a spell that caused him to immediately reconsider women for a brief yet unceasing moment, as his eyes gazed intently into hers.

“Yes.” Iruka earnestly spoke without a stutter while Sakura’s hand reached to hold his. He obliged her. It seems that we have some chemistry together. 

Fuck yeah we do, time to seal the deal! Hurry up, carpe diem! Time to graduate from a preteen coping his first feel to a MAN, super suave into nailing the dame! 

Iruka felt his cell vibrate, signaling either 10 or 15 minutes before work started. Don’t you dare pussy out on me son! GET HER!

“I — I got to go…” Iruka’s brashly removed his hands from hers. This seemed so sudden and abrupt for her, maybe even hurtful. 

Back to your regularly scheduled trauma-boy, whhoooooo. His inner thoughts sarcastically commented. 

He stepped back from the woman, whose face turned crestfallen as he walked away. 

Mid-step he turned on his heel to meet the woman’s solemn face as she stood in the place, “H-Hey!”

Sakura whipped her head up to meet his gaze, “Y-Yes?”

“I-I’m out of work at 11 p.m.,” Iruka shouted back to her, “I-if you’re still here, I’ll c-come back, alright?”

“Yes! I’ll be here!” Sakura couldn’t help but hopefully call back to him with a small wave, “Have fun at work, Iruka!”

Iruka’s feet bolted by the time of her confirmation, quickly dashing to work. His heart sang and pumped more oxygenated blood, with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!

“WWWWWAAAAHOOOOOOO!” Iruka howled in excitement as he ran from the alley at his mental win. 

WE FUCKING DID IT, MAN, WE GOT A GIRL! 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Iruka couldn’t help at the amount of energy he radiated after work, I mean the day was productive but damn. He didn’t feel this alive in ages!

He sprinted back to the alley, low lit with various primary colored lanterns and stringed lights hovering above him, the bustling nightlife thriving as well. The shops within the alley lit from the inside, the smell of food permeating his nostrils as he saw the same woman from earlier in the day. There she stood patiently with her hands folded in front of herself, in a manner that reminded him of a maid waiting faithfully for her master. 

His nerves started surfacing making him look around anxiously. Luckily, the streets were lively, people milling about and he even spotted a few surveillance cameras around him. Finding some reassurance in his environment, he strode on the cobblestone alleyway to approach Sakura. 

“Hey.” He was back to the super suave and casual Iruka (once more). 

“Hello, Iruka.” Sakura greeted with a sweet smile and the tiniest blush, “I hope work went well.” 

“It did, I’m surprised you stayed this long to see me…”

“I liked your face and character,” Sakura commented forthright with a smile, “I hope to get to know you better… All of you, I think.'' 

Iruka blinked in surprise at the exotic woman’s bluntness as her head turned to the company next to her before he began speaking. 

“You work at this place?” Iruka spoke out of genuine curiosity, damn she’s fast.

“Non, non.” Sakura’s hands shook in front of her, “My boss and niece are here.”

“We go in if you like?” Her index finger pointed in the direction of the company. 

Damn that accent’s cute with her mispronunciations and cordial attitude, seal it, man!   
Don’t you dare ruin this for us, you need this push! 

“Hahhhhhhh.” Iruka’s nervousness was about to overcome him before he felt his sleeved gripped by dainty hands that proceeded to lead him into the building. 

He helplessly obliged the woman once more, “O-Okay.” 

Sakura took him into the company’s office space, where an onyx haired woman sat typing on a modern desktop computer at the front desk. 

“Oh! Sakura!” she admonished, seeming startled by his female escort. Cringing as she stood abruptly, “Don’t drag this poor man inside, against his will!” The women’s petite willowy form dashed to intervene and scold the girl in front of her, her body clad in black. 

“In this country, it’s considered rude and hostile to do this to someone!” The willowy woman scolded Sakura in a stern tone wagging her finger. Sakura’s hand released the man’s sleeve as her face fell in embarrassment with her head cocked and posture remaining upright at the women’s reprimanding. 

“You must be careful, Sakura! People in this city may be blunt, but to do this is a show of disrespect!”

“Y-yes, Shizune.” Sakura couldn’t help but finish the conversation, much to Shizune’s dismay. “He is the client?”

“And I oop-” Shizune dramatically paused her sentence to a halt, eyes bulging at Sakura. Then, as she shifted her gaze to the man beside her mirth started dancing in her dark orbs until she took in his appearance, her mouth becoming slack jawed. 

Iruka was caught off guard. He didn’t know what to do, although he did need to come here … The two women before him were having a silent conversation, their body language and eye movements indicative of an argument. Iruka decided to break the silence.

“I’m going to assume this is a company named a Match Made in Heaven?” A nod from Shizune. 

“We’re closed actually-” Shizune politely informed the man before his interruption. 

“- Alright, thank you!” Iruka felt his body turn on his heels, ready to leave before Sakura’s gentle hand made contact with his right shoulder, sending another electrical flutter of pleasant sensations through him. His head partially turned to make eye contact with Shizune.

“It’s a late night for us, the boss is here if you wish to do a free private consultation.” Shizune informed the man, right hand lifting to a room down the short hallway on the right labeled, ‘Match-maker’. 

“Ah, yes …” Iruka’s ambivalence was getting the best of him again, conceding to the women holding out a clipboard and pen for him to sign in. God, this is embarrassing and anxiety-inducing. Iruka sat in the empty seat closest to the door, Sakura next to him. He felt his shoulders slump once more in typical anime style as the darkness and self-imposed doubt swarmed him.

“I apologize for my rudeness…” Sakura crouched down to his level as she apologized while Shizune disappeared within the confines of the Match-maker’s office. “I didn’t wish to make you uncomfortable, Iruka. Please do not take this as a reflection of myself!” Sakura’s eyes clamped shut and mouth quivered in hope that the man forgave her brazenness. 

Iruka was taken aback by her apology, to him it was unnecessary and unbecoming. His eyes softened at the woman and the corners of his mouth lifted with a soft chuckle. 

He had to admit to himself that he admired the woman’s brazen mannerisms that contrasted with her respect for an individual’s comfort and need for personal space. Specifically, his personal space, while being so polite and understanding with him in her own way… 

“It’s alright…” Iruka’s arm extended to reach her hand this time, she stood up in a surprising response to him with her eyes wide and mouth in an ‘o’ shape. “Thank you for helping me, Sakura.” His tongue rolled with the syllables of her name rather fluidly with both of their gazes magnetically drawn to each other.

Sakura’s face beamed with appreciation, “Thank you!” 

“In my culture, we’re very blunt and straightforward with one another. We’re prone to the ‘brash’ behaviors your culture here would deem rude, sometimes. Touching can be valued as more intimate gestures, believe it or not. It’s usually built on trust, hence why my culture tends to be less… Sociable and more stoic. Very direct people and a lot of cursing, believe it or not.” 

“Were you born in Konoha, Sakura?” Iruka found himself motioning his free hand to pat the seat next to him, inviting her sit. 

“Yes, of course.” Sakura promptly sat in the seat next to the man as she let go of his hand. 

“Citizenship and all! My loved ones and family emigrated here during an armed conflict in our town … Eventually I lost them ... I’m an orphan, I do have some ties to this country. I learned to embrace all people and cultures thanks to my loved ones. I know many languages because of them...”

“Oh, so that means you speak… More than three languages?”

“Yes! I am what you call a polyglot?” Sakura’s hands clapped to show her excitement to the man, “I know more than three languages, English isn’t one of them. I try to speak perfect English, but people here … Can’t understand me. So I speak more English sounding, than this way.”

Her tone audibly fluctuated with her lengthy vowels and pitch, her voice slightly rasped. Her eyes softened as one of her hands rested on top of his as she reminisced. 

“Your accent isn’t even that terrible… Are you serious when you say people don’t understand you?” Iruka incredulously asked the woman who nodded her head ‘yes’.

“The civilians are good at understanding, I come from a multicultural rural background after all. But…. Your soldiers …. Especially the militia, they don’t seem to like me with an accent. They treat me as an outsider, even though we share something in common. I know what they call, ‘perfect English’ but they still don’t seem to understand or comprehend me.” Sakura’s hand seemed to abandon his as she stood up and walked behind the desk to rummage through and gather some colorful papers on a clipboard with a pen attached. “I have to change voice to be proper I think, I don’t mind as much anymore …”

“By militia, you mean the Army?” Iruka was genuinely leaning forward in his seat now, as she finally collected all the papers and clipped them into the clipboard. “Armed forces?”

“Yes.” Sakura walked to stand in front of the man to hand him the clipboard, with a small smile. “Not all.”

“This is for the company, you fill out the papers to start the process. The pink is the confidentiality form, they legally cannot share your information. It is private to you and we need your consent or well, illegal stuff intervenes. Like unless you murder or are deep in legal issues as it’s something subject to a warrant?” She continued, “The yellow is a questionnaire, you put down what you like and your interests. It’s all about you, be honest. You get better matches that way.”

“Do you work here?” Iruka’s eyes did remain focused on reading the confidentiality form but wanted to continue this engrossing conversation. 

“No, Shizune is my niece? She not blood-related, I can technically be a daughter or cousin to her. Match-maker is my ‘boss’.” 

“Boss in a career or ‘boss’ in another way..?” Iruka’s eyes skimmed over the questionnaire as he began writing. 

“Boss in a mentoring way? I’m not employed here, I do try to help though. I don’t really ask about sensitive stuff if that’s important to you.”

“You’re a very private person?” Iruka’s eyes shifted from the questionnaire to her for the umpteenth time, for a brief pause.

“Yes. I already have trouble putting myself out there, haha.” Sakura chuckled like an old woman, “Just because I talk to someone doesn’t mean I ‘trust’ them enough to introduce them into my private life.” 

“I guess I'm a socially reserved person, like in the three mask theory.” She couldn’t help but raise three fingers on her left hand to point, “One is for the public, two is for the family/friends/loved ones and third is for the self.”

“Nice.” Iruka didn’t want to rush the process or conversation as it was enjoyable but the never-ending forms were irritating. “What is this paper explaining the ‘Match’?”

“The Match is the process where you and my boss hand pick some candidates for you to date, usually it takes two to four weeks of sifting through people who could be deemed compatible for you. Part of the process is computerized, they have a confidential database of individuals and a success rate of 92%.” Sakura paused herself to breathe. “My boss, Dr. Senju, usually meets with you to go over any people who have their pictures in the catalog first. People like pictures to match faces, it has a short biography on there and you choose or deny a match with them. If that doesn’t work, she’ll contact another person who may match with you or refer you to someone else. It's a rare thing to happen.”

“Damn, so she’s thorough?”

“Yes.” Sakura seemed to take a moment to collect herself before using her hand in a come hither gesture while looking around cautiously. “May I tell you something? It’s not bad but I think you should be informed…”

Iruka felt himself nod to the woman and lean in to hear her whisper, “If in the event that you’re struggling socially or emotionally, we do supply matches called surrogates to aid in your issues. My boss is a former Psychologist who deals with mental illnesses, especially if one cannot cope. Let’s say you’re a victim, survivor, veteran or experienced any form of mental illness, they can help you here. I’ve known some victims who have their life back thanks to scheduled meetings and talks with trained professionals and their teams. If you or anyone you know has a problem like that or an instability, they can help.” 

Sakura and Iruka removed themselves from each other after the whisper, now both of them restless and bewildered. 

“If something like that ails you or someone you care about … They can help here, we do have some social workers in the system and people in that area to help. My boss is still certified, she works within the system in the hospital. If anyone needs it, it can be confidentially paid for by your insurance.” Sakura couldn’t help but continue to the man, “This business is a part of a conglomerate of businesses, actually. My boss does this as a freelancer, believe it or not. An older woman, Ms. Nekoma, actually runs this. Boss and Shizune are filling in for the rest of the month in their spare time.” 

“Thanks for the information, so, just tell your boss about it - if I or anyone else needed it?”

“Pretty much, I do see some of those people come in. It works, there’s no prostitution or illegal doings. The federal government does charter the services of businesses like these if you’re a vet, the rest of the business here is subject to scrutiny under the local and state laws.” Sakura’s sigh of relief did calm him to an extent.

“So, you’re in safe hands.” 

“Your boss treated and diagnosed victims and everything else under the sun?” 

“Yes, even I.” Sakura leaned back into her seat with her eyes closed, “Most people like to have love and companionship, but, for something such as childhood sexual abuse - it’s an awful debilitating experience it’s difficult to cope with and I wanted to change that. I like to help people try to overcome their trauma, to not have anyone feel alone as I do. We have a great network of doctors, healthcare workers, and companions that could be referred to you upon request. Most of our matches and candidates aren’t the richest or poorest, but, we do have a bank of resources for free or on a sliding scale for everyone. No one should be disadvantaged.” Her eyes fluttered open this time to observe the man beside her. 

“This is a nice feeling to be heard and chatter to someone, is it not?” She shared an intimate glancce with the man while her body maneuvered to her side. Sakura’s sweet smile definitely warmed up the man beside her, who rested with the side of his face propped up on his palm, his elbow on the chair’s back. 

“I don’t really get this verbose with women, especially those who aren’t close or familiar to me,” Iruka confessed earnestly to her while searching into her jade orbs, “I kind of … Like speaking to you, it’s less pressure than what I do with my friends or colleagues.”

“I’m honored, Mr. Umino.” Sakura’s right hand’s index and middle finger walked up the chair’s backing to prevent another unwanted advance into the poor man’s private space, a flirtatious giggle came out of her lips while resuming the ardent eye contact. “I hope you find the best match possible, you’re quite the catch… Iruka.” 

His consciousness reeled at the sound of his name sensually emitted from her lips, internally the kindling of a new sensation pooled into his body as his fervent flush lit aflame on his cheeks. A heaping pile of platonic affection too. 

“Amor Omnia Vincit. En omnibus, vertus est clavem.” Iruka couldn’t hold back his intellectual curiosity anymore at this point, the chemistry between them was palpable. He couldn’t help the dashing smile radiating from himself to the woman, either as she caught on.

“Love conquers all,” she purred as her index finger swirled on the canvas backing of the seat. “And ... In everything, courage is key? Oh my…”

“Omnia Vincit Amor, et nos cedamus amori.” Sakura straightened herself into the seat. 

“My dear Iruka, cras amet qui nunquam amavit; Quique amavit, cras amet.” she finished her quotation with a twirl of her left index finger in her hair. 

“You know Latin?” Iruka leaned in himself at the uncommon occurrence. Sakura’s hands couldn’t resist placing themselves on her chest demurely with a small twist of her torso to shy away from the man. God, this looks like an old flirtatious painting.

“Of course, my field thrives upon the language…” She giggled flirtatiously once more. “I didn’t think you’d consider it, to be spoken with me.” 

“You just told me that I may love tomorrow whom I’ve never loved before and vise versa, and that love conquers all the things with a suggestion that I’d yield to it.” Iruka was captivated by this woman’s boldness and inquisitive over her intellect. 

God, you’re a sucker for a bibliophile or for someone with sapiosexual tendencies.

“I know, I know.” Sakura turned once more to face the man, this time to bid farewell. “Mr. Umino it was a pleasure to meet and converse with you, this was exhilarating. I noticed that you’ve finished your survey too, don’t forget to give it to Shizune…”

Sakura’s dauntless demeanor didn’t change as her body maneuvered itself to lower her elbows on the armrest for her chin to be propped up on her palms. Iruka was entranced by this woman, damn it. 

“Mr. Umino?” He overheard her melodic voice ring for him. 

“Call me Iruka, Mr. Umino was my father.” Iruka’s body positioned on his side as he sat with his own elbow propping his head to gaze down at the women. Sakura’s eyes fluttered up at him, with the tenderest of a gaze directed at the man. 

“You’re likely to not find me here anymore, I have a full-time career elsewhere. I wish for your endless prosperity, Iruka.” Came Sakura’s gentle hum as she ended her sentence. It was definitely the best form of catnip for the man. 

“Ah, so I wouldn’t be able to continue this conversation elsewhere, at this time?” Iruka definitely charmed the woman, being rewarded with a subtle smirk from her lips, confirming their chemistry. 

“ ‘Fraid not. I must take my leave …” Sakura’s gaze didn’t leave his until now. 

Sakura’s body stood up from her seat as she walked behind the desk to gather a cream colored trench coat, Iruka stood abruptly from his seat. Sakura’s trench coat rested on her arm, as she strode to him. She demurely gazed back into his chocolate orbs, “It was nice to meet you for this brief time.”

“I should say the same … Would you mind allowing me to help you with your coat?” Iruka took the damn leap, because why the fuck not? 

He was feeling adventurous and assertive and for once, a normal man in front of this woman. From what he could foresee, she definitely took a liking to him. His eyes caressed her as her eyes smiled at him, while her face flushed accompanied with the beautifully genuine warmth from her smile. 

He noticed the small catholic, vermillion beaded rosary hanging around her neck in the process somehow. 

He returned her sentiments with deep fervor at her response of ‘yes’. His arms aided the woman to dress with her trench coat, in a gentlemanly fashion. 

A pretty giddy smile plastered on his face as she turned to him to ask her own request, “May I touch your face?” 

The duo’s boundaries were already crossed as their intimate zones overlapped already. Iruka jumped on the initiation of contact readily without forethought, “Y-Yes!” 

Sakura’s petite hand was tenderhearted against the right side of his face, slightly chilly but the heat coming from his body undoubtedly heated her hand. “Goodnight, Mr. Iruka. Thank you for speaking with me today.”

“No, thank you.” Iruka’s chocolate orbs returned his own kind-hearted gaze into hers, “I appreciate it, I rarely get to do things like this.” 

Sakura found herself emit an mmmm from her pillowy lips while she withdrew her hand, “I see… Can I tell you something again with a touch of your shoulders?” 

Damn, she’s smoldering us with her casual seduction! Time to go into … MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE, SON! 

“Y-yeah.” Iruka’s heart rate was soaring at the thought, here it comes.

Sakura’s body made contact with him while she stood on her tiptoes to reach his left ear, while her right hand steadied herself using his shoulder, applying gentle pressure to her grip. Her breath hot on his crimson tinted ears as her sweet voice whispered ever so gently to him, “Would you mind wrapping your arms around my waist, as I’ll end up falling without some help…”

Iruka’s shaky breaths and trembling arms rapidly enclosed her waist, holding her tighter to her body which smelled like sweet almond and cherries to his nostrils. WE DID IT, SON! MISSION FUCKING ACCOMPLISHED!!

This was a moment of triumph for the man, internally. In the meanwhile, Sakura softly beckoned for his attention with a small cough. “Y-yeah, Sakura?” 

“I’m going to miss you, Mr. Iruka. You’re not alone if you need me just ask …” Iruka could’ve heard a smooch reverberate deep within his eardrums and the feather-light pressure on the shell of his ear. “Don’t forget to remember: Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non-ponitur…”

Sakura removed herself from the dazed man with a coquettish smile, less than one inch away from his lips then finishing in a murmur, “Bye bye, Iruka Umino.”

Her slinky body removed and left in a flash before Iruka could register a single thought. He overheard the giggle in the background in his daze. And a small rectangular piece of hard paper in one of his hands, a business card, perhaps?

Whoa, holy fuck. 

“--Mino? Mr. Umino?” Shizune’s voice faded in and out of his ears in a sweet lull. “Mr. Umino?” 

Shizune’s petite palm waived in front of his face trying to register a response, Iruka woke from his daze and rapidly turned around. “S-Shizune?”

“Yes, Mr. Umino? I tried to get your attention for ten minutes … I heard Sakura leave.” She informed the overwhelmed man, “Sakura seems to have taken a liking to you … It’s quite cute.”

“A-Ah? You overheard us?” Iruka’s attempt to save himself from embarrassment faltered. 

“No, not at all… Why? Did she do something you’re uncomfortable with?!” The woman began to fret, “Sakura’s a very direct person and she can make some people uncomfortable--!”

“No, no no. She gave me some paperwork and told me about this place and to talk to-” Iruka coughed to signal Shizune about his predicament, “-her ‘boss’ about my companionship?”

Shizune took a while to understand, as she squinted then blinked many times to register her understanding. “Oh! I see … Let me introduce you to her, gather your paperwork for me. This should take 10-15 minutes, is that okay?”

“Y-yeah, hold on.” Iruka scrambled to the abandoned clipboard on the seat, hurriedly grasping it and his own discarded belongings before accompanying the awaiting woman as she ushered him to the door of matchmaker.

“Mr. Umino, all we ask for is your consent to tell us about your … Predicament. Once, you go into this office, you’re safe and secure to tell her anything and everything when you’re comfortable. If there is a need, we have chilled water and I’m a formally licensed social worker and receptionist. Feel free to talk to me if you need to talk or ask for anything.” Shizune comforted the man facing her, before placing her right hand on the door to usher him in, “Good luck, Mr. Umino.”

“Thank you, Shizune.” He curtly replied as Shizune introduced him to the buxom woman sat in the office. 

“Iruka?” 

Such a strong tone warranted a response of fear or distrust from him. However, he recognized that voice anywhere.

“Captain Tsunade?” Iruka’s head poked out from the door frame. 

There rested the matchmaker he was told about previously, hands folded over the desk and as busty as he remembered her.

“Is your intention to loom around in the door frame, or am I going to not see my favorite Sergeant major?” The woman felt the corners of her mouth move upwards as her hazel eyes glistened. 

Iruka felt a huge wave of relief qualm his mind in regards to the woman in front of him. Tsunade’s overly blossomed form, with her cleavage displayed, was clap in a crisp white ruffled shirt and midnight slacks. A slight tap of her six-inch heels was heard on the carpet as Iruka ushered himself in, closing the door behind him.

Tsunade Senju was Sakura’s boss and so far, she was the most trusted elder female to the man.

Without skipping a beat, she addressed the topic of Sakura in a candid yet forthright manner. “You’ve met my student, Sakura? Have you not?”

Iruka slid over the clipboard diplomatically to his former Captain with a quirk of his brow then a brief nod of his head. 

“Was she able to handle you her card, by any chance?” Tsunade questioned Iruka, he understood what the woman was asking. He gave the woman another nod.

“Oh, you smooth, smooth man.” She commented, watching Iruka with a sly smile, “Already making moves on her, aren’t we?”

Iruka was taken aback by the brazen comment, bashful as ever. “N-Not, even!”

“She’s a full-time sex therapist, you know that?” Tsunade said candidly, preparing to sip her piping hot Black tea, “She is considered a foreigner in this country still, even after serving and being as patriotic as can be.”

“She served?!” Iruka’s voice rose many octaves with his incredulous response. 

“Yes, former sniper and medic in the Air Force.” Tsunade’s left hand outstretched to her gilded picture frame to hand it to the man sat across from her, “Here.”

Iruka’s hands held the picture frame, his eyes dumbfounded at the picture. Sakura was clad in a slim camo combat uniform with a red beret on top of her head with her hair tied back, with a rifle lifted upwards in the photograph.

“I see you’ve already taken quite the interest in my protégé …” He knew that sly voice. “Just like you she’s stubborn and adventurous.” 

Iruka rested the photo frame back onto the desk, with a deep exhale. “Adventurous, yes. As for stubborn, I cannot attest to that.” 

Tsunade’s boisterous chuckle was heard immediately in response, “Oh, Iruka. You’re precious. While the rest of the men in the barracks were off with the desert queens, you were steadily working when you didn’t need too. Before I knew it all of my paperwork was neatly filed and taken care of by you.”

“Now, shall we begin, Iruka?”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Corner (A/C): 
> 
> Again - special thanks to my Beta, Sarcastic-Mommy, for her tireless editing and proofing of my W.I.P.!
> 
> Our man Iruka needed some love, so this story is to appease my delusions. I also crackship IruSaku (IrukaxSakura) in their maturity. I love him both so much (dynamically and individually), so I decided to ship mature aged Iruka x Sakura. 
> 
> I appreciate your view and time if you’ve gotten this far, thank you for reading and/or review. This will be centered around Iruka and Sakura, their budding relationship and their … Intimacy. I find that I’m invested in Iruka’s sexuality and how it can build to help him adjust to a healthy, sexual-lifestyle (perhaps as a canon divergent?). As sexology is always an interesting theme/topic for me, so this story is the best outlet for me. 
> 
> I wanted a semi-slow burn/nymphetic feel to it, like an individual experiencing first love and intimacy feel. Personally, I think Iruka could be seen as a loyal and an not-so sexually driven man, I wanted to explore this headcanon (of mine). 
> 
> Thus, my inside joke on my blog/writing for Iruka is that he has mad Chris Pine energy™ and he complements Sakura with that. Iruka possesses this sensually masculine and charismatic energy, but he’s a bit of a nerd sexually (he does have his own sexual-prowess but doesn’t act upon it, it’s unintentional). Making him the perfect husband and the best emotionally empathetic father/partner/companion. 
> 
> Thankfully, Sarcastic-Mommy offered to Beta this and aided me in improving this W.I.P. 
> 
> The more reviews and readers means another chapter of this W.I.P., I do hope y’all like this project so far. 
> 
> If this story is something you’re interested in or you’d wish to join me, feel free to chat me up on my Tumblr. ~ ElGatoLaNegra (@RouxThePoptropican on Tumblr, ElGatoLaNegra143 on FF.Net and ElGatoLaNegra on AO3)


End file.
